


I will probably die.

by Otori0



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: I will probably die. And once I do, what will you become?A small practice of present time and 2nd person writing. I wanted to write fluff but why do I always end up writing angst.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	I will probably die.

I will probably die. And once I do, what will you become? You are so radiant; so full of joy and life. What will happen to you once that I'm no longer here?  
One part of me hopes that you will stay the same as now, as happy as ever; but I also silently want you to miss me, because that will be a proof of how much I meant to you while I was still alive. 

You suddenly realize that I'm crying. Ah, that's right... I'm still alive, aren't I. I shouldn't think about the future yet. This is saddening you, after all. I don't want to see your worried face. You should be always smiling, Wataru. I love your smile. 

"Eichi, what's wrong?" You ask me, ever so gently. Your hands graze my cheek and you come closer. 

"No, no, no. Don't do this." My mind pleads as my vision starts to blurry because of the tears. "Please stop. It feels like your gaze is stabbing me."

I will die before you. I don't want that. You will cry and I will become unable to see you or touch you again. I'm so scared of the end.  
When was it that I started feeling so afraid of death? When I was little I was used to it and Keito was even more affected than me, since many members of my family died. Is it because of you that I tremble now everytime I think about it? 

But we're growing older, and my end is not that far from reaching. Luckily, I will last another ten years. I won't see you grow up from that, and I will never be by your side. It's scary and I feel like I'm asphyxiating. 

"Eichi, look at me." Our eyes meet and you try to wipe my tears. "What happened?"  
You are the only one who can see me like this. I can't allow to show weakness to anyone else, because they rely on me too much, because I'm their Emperor and president. But you, only you, can understand me. And yet... that won't stop fate from taking me away from your arms. Do you understand that, Wataru, or are you just pretending to not see it? You are more intelligent that me if that's the case. 

You kiss me, and my world breaks a little more. Your lips are soft and reassuring but also painful. Painfully parting mine. Your breath painfully joining mine as your arms embrace me. You really love me, don't you? It's the same for me, though. 

"Wataru..." I finally speak up. "I don't want to die." You look at me, sadness still obvious in your expression, and I hate that. "I don't wanna leave you alone and go ahead. I want to be with you when we're 50 or 60." 

You don't know what to say. It's understandable. You can't change the future, and me dying is something that fate has already decided. We are both useless against it.  
"Eichi, it's alright. I will be with you forever. Even if you're not here anymore, I... I won't forget you. You made my life become something to be proud of. You gave me, Hibiki Wataru, a meaning, a reason to be."

I'm tearing up again. Who made me become so sensitive? You really made me change, didn't you?  
I clench your shirt and rest my head under your neck. I don't want you to see my face, not right now. I'm sure that it is too pitiful. 

"Do you promise me that... you will keep being Wataru? The bright Wataru everyone likes? If you will be happy even after I die, then... then I can go with no worries." I mutter, concealing my sobs.  
You take some time to answer. You're probably refraining from crying, even though it would be alright if you did. I don't want you to be sad, but I am the one provoking it. Aren't I the biggest hypocrite? 

"I promise. It might take me some time, but... I will definitely live the life that you should be living." Your voice is a little shaky, but it's alright. That reply is more than enough, and I can already feel my breath steadying a bit. 

"Wataru, I love you. More than anything." I raise my head and place a short kiss in your lips, which you return to me. Your arms are warm, and I feel protected. "I want to treasure my time with you and live it to the fullest." I dry my tears and smile a little.

"I'm sorry for suddenly crying like this... I am okay. It's only that I can't help but having those thoughts from time to time. But, if you're still here... If we're still together the next time this happens, I'll be fine."  
You smile and kiss my forehead. "I love you, Eichi. Thank you for being alive."

You will love me. Even if my existence is shorter than yours, even if I'm not as bright as you, you will still love me while it lasts. I couldn't ask for more. This world was already too kind to someone like me. Eichi Tenshouin doesn't deserve, and didn't even ask for, this amount of happiness. 

"Thank you too, Wataru."

I will probably die. And once I do, I want you to keep walking, even if your legs hurt at first. I believe that you will do just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much  
> My Twitter is @_otori0


End file.
